in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/PeaVZ's Top 5 Character Combos!
Hey guys! Here's the top 5 list of character combos you've all been waiting for! Sorry to those who wanted a list of top female characters, but this option won in the previous polls. And we're back to top 5 again because I couldn't find as many character combos as human characters that appealed to me. @Paper and Snail, I'll do a top 5/10 list based on your characters through a vote. Check the polls. 'Honorable Mentions' 'Blue Ocean + Alice' The two do not interact much, but they do that a lot in All is Fair in Love and War. After seeing that "Jaiden", or Queen Chrysalis in disguise due to her changeling ability, is up to no good, they try to warn the other Red Crystals. No one, specifically Blast, believed them and even assumed Blue Ocean and Alice to be coming up with a conspiracy theory about the Jaiden they see. Despite being turned down, Blue Ocean and Alice did not give up until they eventually got to the bottom of this, when they meet the real Jaiden being trapped by Queen Chrysalis herself. This character combo is something to consider, I kinda wish this happens more in future stories. 'Gary Garnet/Emma Emerald + Alice' If you know Alice, she's a scientist who is concerned about protecting the nature. Since Gary's a scientist and Emma's concerned about protecting the nature as well, the two gemstones will make great combinations and work well together with Alice. 'Sean Sapphire + Captain Red Shell' This would be an interesting combination since Captain Red Shell, AKA my top character in Fork's roster, is a tough cookie (Disclaimer: Not an actual cookie.) who leads the Crab Empire and a bunch of other sea creatures and Sean Sapphire is an adventurer from another oceanic region who is able to control tides, cast storms and summon sea creatures if he's near or on the ocean. The two might even have the potential to make the strongest alliance in the seas. 'Blue Ocean + Starcade' Both are computer and video game experts. In my opinion, Blue Ocean fights in battles more defensively while Starcade fights in battles more offensively. With their skills combined, they will make a great duo. I'm not so sure if Re-Peat Moss, Black Gem or Kyoji will approve of this though. 'Re-Peat Boss + Bright Spark' Two of the most fearsome villains with their machines combined will make an awesome combination. If only they would agree to working together... 'Star Butterfly + Marco Diaz' Surprised? As cool as Starco is, the truth is that they have not really interacted that much recently in IaLR. I kinda wish both Star and Marco can interact more in stories and get themselves some relationship development. 'Star Butterfly + Amelia Amethyst' They share a common similarity, they're magic casters. Not sure about Star, but Amelia's a novice when it comes to witchcraft. I was hoping that Star can teach Amelia a few spells so that Amelia can become a better witch, coz' she's already a good witch in personality. 'Red Ruby + Gary Guppy' Both love bombs and explosions. Need more be said? 'CypherDen + Jaiden/Kyoji' Electricity + Ice = An extremely powerful elemental ninja combination. Let's hope this happens more often. 'PeaVZ's Top 5 Character Combos!' '#5: Dark Shadow + Black Gem' Dark Shadow and Black Gem are very recurring characters in stories and they always appear together. The two share different personalities individually. Dark Shadow is intimidating and prefers to work alone, while Black Gem is flirty and likes to steal gems and jewels specifically from Captain Red Shell. However, when they do work together, they make a formidable duo even though they can be defeated by a few characters, notably Red Fork. '#4: Green Shadow + Bonk Choy + Re-Peat Moss' Not exactly a love triangle, more of a team triangle. Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss serve as Green Shadow's loyal assistants and sidekicks, though their exact positions in the L.E.A.F. Headquarters are unknown. Both have common personalities of being fun, optimistic, ditzy but talented. Though Re-Peat Moss is also TRICKY, if you know what I mean. Green Shadow herself serves as their mentor and guide, helping them through their struggles and developing them into becoming stronger and tougher, despite neither Bonk Choy nor Re-Peat Moss possessing supernatural powers. The three plants make a great trio together. '#3: Blast + Jaiden' No surprise, Blaiden has to be somewhere on this list. Thanks to Jaiden, Blast has now mastered Fridjitzu as well. In All is Fair in Love and War, Queen Chrysalis pretends to be Jaiden to feed on Blast's love for the aforementioned character. My favourite moment in the story was when Queen Chrysalis didn't truly understand the power of love, and was thus defeated by the power of Blaiden (I had to say it.) when Blast and Jaiden combine their ice powers against the tyrannical queen and her army of changelings. '#2: The Gemstones (Legendary Rainbow Gem)' Originally from Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, the Gemstones are a bunch of powerful, sentient gems with different unique personalities. They may be weak alone, but with each other, almost nothing will be able to stop them. What's more, if their individual powers are not enough, they can even transform into an all-powerful gemstone known as the Legendary Rainbow Gem, which is capable of dealing with even the meanest and strongest of villains! Well, because, you know what he says: R A I N B O W S A R E M A G I C. The Gemstones sometimes do have issues working together, specifically Red Ruby and Gary Garnet due to their bitter rivalry. Diana Diamond, the leader of the Gemstones despite being a princess in Gemstonia, even has her troubles trying to get the Gemstones to get along due to their different personalities and interests. However, when it comes to saving the day, the Gemstones are equivalent to a team of seven synchronized superheroes, which makes them an awesome combination to see. But number one is... '#1: Starcade + Kyoji' Fun fact: This will also now be my #1 ship of all time as of today, if I were to remake the list. Blaiden will be #2. Nothing, let me repeat, absolutely nothing is impossible for Kyocade. They're the reason why the Gemstones joined the Locked Room gang in the first place, as they have travelled to each individual world themselves to convince each respective gemstone to join them to save the world from an evil monstrosity, which eventually led the Gemstones to officially joining the gang. They even recently helped Akasha the Burning Shadow, another villain with fire and shadow powers combined, take down the Shadow Sensei in The Forbidden Legacy. In terms of battle, Kyoji's usually the one who steps forward and deals with melee enemies. He has a sword after all. Well, okay, not just a sword, but he mostly uses his sword in battle. Starcade, on the other hand, usually covers Kyoji by firing her laser pistols at enemies that Kyoji is unable to take care of. Or, if she feels like it, she joins Kyoji in melee combat. The two are hardly defeated in battle, but even if they are defeated by their opponents, they are not alone. In fact, because of the fact that they were the ones who caused the Gemstones to join the gang, the Gemstones will sometimes step in and help them back on their feet. In terms of relationships, Starcade and Kyoji do have crushes on each other, as revealed in The Forbidden Legacy. Kyoji is very caring and protective of Starcade, as evident when he usually tells Starcade to get behind him when he senses danger afoot and when he attacks Akasha when she hurts Starcade for the first time. Starcade undeniably has similar level of feelings for Kyoji, as she steps in to help when Kyoji's life is on the line, even if it means to bring herself harm. And with that being said, Starcade and Kyoji make the best character combination in my opinion. 'Poll' And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Which should I make a top 5/10 list of next? Top 5/10 Female Characters Top 5/10 Characters in PaperMarioFan1000's Roster Top 5/10 Characters in Moon Snail's Roster Well, what do you think of the list? Do you agree to it? Until next time, buh-bye! Category:Blog posts